This invention relates to wildlife nutritional supplements, and more particularly to a ruminant feed supplement having enhanced palatability and immune-system bolstering effects.
The reduction of habitat due to human development has left a noticeable impact on the health and vitality of wild ruminant animals. Ruminant animals such as deer, elk and the like, suffer diminished reproduction, decreased weight, smaller antlers, and susceptibility to disease and parasites.
There are seven major minerals that have an important effect on wildlife: (1) calcium aids in the growth of bones, teeth and antlers and is important in the function of muscles and nerves; (2) phosphorus aids in the growth of bones, teeth and antlers, enhances energy metabolism and enzymation as well as proper protein utilization; (3) potassium is integral in the function of nerves, enzyme processes, as well as mineral and water balance; (4) sulfur is an essential component of some proteins; (5) sodium is vital to the function of muscles and nerves and also maintains water balance; (6) chloride of sodium forms hydrochloric acid in the abomasums which aids in protein breakdown; and (7) magnesium is an important component is almost all body processes.
There are seven trace minerals that are needed to maintain healthy wildlife: (1) manganese is essential for good bone development and feed utilization; (2) copper is needed for blood and feed utilization; (3) zinc provides an important influence on the rate of nutrient absorption; (4) iodine is a vital component of the thyroid hormone which controls body temperature and rate of metabolism; (5) selenium is needed for growth and reproduction and is also involved in enzymatic systems; (6) cobalt is a necessary component of vitamin B12 and enzymes that digest feed; and (7) iron is a critical component of red blood cells.
There are three vitamins known in the prior art for use with wildlife range feed supplements: (1) vitamin A is necessary to support growth, vision, reproduction, is involved in bone development and antler growth, and aids in controlling infections; (2) vitamin D is necessary for the mineralization of bone development and antler growth and maintains proper functioning of muscles, nerves, blood clotting and cellular growth; and (3) vitamin E is a component of the enzyme system, acting as an antioxidant at the cellular level as well as functioning in selenium metabolism.
Supplementing the nutritional deficiencies in range rudiment animals is known in the art. Wildlife nutritional supplements are typically placed near wildlife trails or other areas frequented by wildlife. Commercially available brands include WHITETAIL INSTITUTE 30-06 manufactured by Whitetail Institute Of North America, 239 Whitetail Trail, Pintlala, Ala. 36043, BIOLOGIC manufactured by Haas Outdoors, 200 East Main Street, West Point, Miss. 39773, ANTLER KING manufactured by Antler King Trophy Products, Inc. W11353 Spaulding Road, Black River Falls, Wis. 54615, DEER CANE POWDER and DEER CANE BLOCK manufactured by Evolved Habitats, 2261 Morganza Highway New Roads, La. 70760, BIG SPRINGS TROPHY MINERAL manufactured by BIG SPRINGS TROPHY MINERAL at Rural Route Box 65, Rockport, Ill., 32370, CEDER CREEK TROPHY DEER manufactured by Roger Haslag, P. O. Box 114, Loose Creek, Miss. 65054, and PURINA ELK MINERAL 56/M2 manufactured by Purina Mills, LLC, 1401 South Hanley Road, St. Louis, Miss. 63144. U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,609 describes three iterations of range mineral under the brands of HILL COUNTRY MIX, ROLLING PLAIN MIX and WHEAT PASTURE MINERAL. The components of the above-mentioned supplements are provided in Tables 1-10 below:
Although the above-mentioned products enhance the health of the wildlife, drawbacks to current formulations still remain. Nutritional deficiencies that contribute to decrease repellency of ticks, mosquitoes, gnats and flies are still not addressed by the known art.
Another need in the art exists for sustained palatability and consumption. The effectiveness of the prior art supplements is restrained by the inconsistent and limited consumption of the product. Wildlife suffering from mineral and vitamin deficiencies benefit from ongoing and consistent intake of supplements, rather than sporadic consumption.
Another need in the art exists for a wildlife supplement that preemptively medicates ruminant animals against parasitic and bacteria infections while maintaining the beneficial flora needed for proper digestion.
Yet another need in the art exists for a wildlife supplement that includes the addition of xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d series vitamins that maintain the overall health of ruminant animals. Currently, xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d series vitamins are only provided in a penned or controlled environment and administered through veterinary means.
It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed.
However, in view of the prior art in at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how the identified needs could be fulfilled.